Vän
by mysticahime
Summary: AU / Friends Forever! Sakura - Ino - Tenten / Based on my true story / Early 2nd year fict for Ryoko Ameichi / OC? / misstypo? / FRIENDSHIP, NOT YURI / RnR please?


**Vän**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hai Ino,_

_Apa kabarmu?_

_Ini aku, Sakura._

_Rasanya... sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita mengobrol. Kau tahu? Aku rinduuuu sekali padamu. Apa kau juga rindu padaku? Haha, kuharap sih begitu._

It's been two years ago, _ waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat sejak hari itu, iya kan? Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tenten yang mengenalkan kita berdua. Dan aku ingat betapa aku memandang kagum kepadamu. Kau cantik, Ino. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Membuatku iri karena banyak laki-laki memandangmu dengan pandangan kagum. Dan waktu itu kita tidak langsung akrab, hahaha..._

_Tenten adalah teman yang baik. Saat kita mulai akrab namun terpisah oleh jarak, ia mau menjadi penghubung antara kita berdua karena kau dan aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Saat itu aku masih cenderung gaptek dan hanya mengenal ponsel sebagai alat komunikasi, dan kau tidak mau menyecerkan pulsa ponselmu sedikitpun._

_Aku ingat bagaimana ia menyampaikan surat-suratmu dan mengirimkan surat-surat balasanku padamu. Haha. Juga majalah yang kuberikan padamu. Apa kau menyukainya? _Well,_ itu memang hanya majalah remaja yang harganya tidak seberapa, tetapi waktu itu aku berharap agar kau bisa bertahan, seperti yang tertulis dalam cerita di dalam majalah itu._

_Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta majalah itu dikembalikan kok! Majalah itu resmi milikmu. Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku, sobat! Oke?_

_Dan, tentang Sasuke. Aku jadi ingin tertawa bila mengingat kita dulu pernah menyukai cowok yang sama. Si pemuda Uchiha itu... hingga kini masih satu sekolah menengah denganku. Sekelas pula! Tapiii... aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Sayang kalian tidak sempat berkenalan. Bila iya, aku cukup yakin Sasuke akan naksir padamu, Ino. Kau kan cantik..._

_Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak bila seandainya kau benar-benar jadian dengannya. Aku sudah melupakannya, kok! Sekarang hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman sekelas biasa, tidak lebih! Lagipula, di sisiku sudah ada Gaara-kun, hehe..._

_Bila kau menganggapku saudara, maka Gaara-kun akan menjadi iparmu suatu hari kelak. Hehehe..._

_Dan... sayang sekali kau tidak menjadi pelukis professional! Asal kau tahu saja, kemampuanmu jauuuuhhhh di atas Sai, si bocah sok seniman itu. Gambar buatanmu yang merupakan sketsa diriku akan selalu kusimpan. Benar-benar gambar yang bagus._

_Tahu tidak, Ino? Hingga detik ini, aku masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa seseorang yang begitu sempurna sepertimu harus pergi? Terlalu singkat masa-masa kita saling mengenal. _Well, _bisa dibilang, Tenten dan aku SANGAT kehilanganmu. Kami selalu merindukanmu._

_Selalu._

_Ya, selalu._

_Ini, kuselipkan foto kita bertiga saat berlibur di pantai Suna empat tahun yang lalu. Aku pasti akan selalu merindukan saat-saat itu._

_Pasti._

Friends Forever.

Sakura – Ino – Tenten

_Jaga dirimu!_

_Cheers,_

_Sakura H._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut bubble gum yang panjangnya melewati bahu tampak sedang berlutut di hadapan sebuah nisan batu. Gadis bermata emerald itu memakai terusan putih dilengkapi dengan _cape_ berbahan satin yang menutupi kedua bahu putihnya. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya menyentuh ukiran-ukiran yang menyusun tulisan pada nisan batu berwarna kelabu itu.

"Ino..." bisiknya. "Kanker itu benar-benar merenggut nyawamu, ya... Seperti yang kau katakan padaku lewat suratmu yang terakhir itu..."

Ia membelai nisan itu lagi.

Bunyi geluduk yang berasal dari awan-awan di langit yang mulai menghitam membuatnya berhenti membelai-belai nisan sahabatnya itu.

"Hampir hujan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kurasa aku harus pergi, Ino."

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian ia membersihkan bagian depan dan belakang gaunnya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Ino, sahabatku, ingatlah..."

"Di manapun kau berada..."

"Kapanpun..."

"Entah dengan siapapun kau di sana kini..."

"Aku dan Tenten akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu..."

"Friends Forever!"

Ucapan Sakura itu diiringi gemuruh guntur yang bersahut-sahutan, disusul oleh rintik hujan yang kian menderas. Gadis berambut pink itu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan area pemakaman yang menjadi pusara temannya selama dua tahun ini.

Nisan kelabu itu mulai basah, warnanya semakin kelabu. Seolah ditangisi oleh jiwa yang terkubur di sana. Jiwa yang akan selalu dikenang oleh Haruno Sakura dan Tenten.

Tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir...

... bagi sahabat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**14****th**** February 1992 – 30****th**** August 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

30th August 2008 – 30th August 18 2010

Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk sahabatku, Ryoko Ameichi a.k.a Emilia a.k.a Cing Cing.

**- "You have been through the pain and have survived to live. But humans can only plan, God who decides. We both expect you to keep alive, but He told you to go back to His side."-**

**:: Friends Forever : Judith – Emilia – Anet ::**

mysticahime™


End file.
